Cairo
| developer = Carl Worth, Behdad Esfahbod | released = | discontinued = | frequently_updated = yes | latest_release_version = 1.13.0~20140204-0ubuntu1.1 | latest_release_date = 2015-01-21 | latest_preview_version = | latest_preview_date = | programming language = C | operating system = Cross-platform | platform = | size = | language = | language count = | language footnote = | status = | genre = Graphics library | license = GNU Lesser General Public License version 2.1 (only) or Mozilla Public License 1.1 | alexa = | website = }} cairo-wa Linuks dè 2D grafikol rendèriŋ softwär laibrari yusen tu provaid vektor grafiks-beisen, divais-indipendènt API für softwär divelopās. It is designed to provide primitivs für 2-dimensional drawing across a number of different backends. Cairo is designed to use hardware acceleration when available. Cairo is free and open-source software subject to the terms of dual licensing, under the GNU Lesser General Public License (LGPL) and the Mozilla Public License (MPL). Cairo is written in C. There is a formal proposal on standardizing C++ 2D graphic API basing on a mechanical transformation of Cairo. Komponènts * libcairo2: The Cairo 2D vector graphics library * libcairo-gobject2: The Cairo 2D vector graphics library (GObject library) Dipendènçi Tu instol meld sùksesfolli, nei keyi ùninstol meld dè mein sùpportiŋ softwär en kontinyu . If cairo not dū aveilàbol: $ brew uninstall cairo Error: No such keg: /usr/local/Cellar/cairo If cairo wa aveilàbol: $ brew uninstall cairo Uninstalling /usr/local/Cellar/cairo/1.12.16_1... cairo-wa kiẑōŋ dè sùpportiŋ softwär: nmas-MacBook-Air:~ nma$ brew install cairo > Installing dependencies for cairo: *libpng *freetype *fontconfig *pixman *gettext *libffi (Foreign Function Interface Library) *glib > Installing cairo dependency: libpng > Downloading https://downloads.sf.net/project/machomebrew/Bottles/libpng-1.6. ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring libpng-1.6.13.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/libpng/1.6.13: 17 files, 1.2M > Installing cairo dependency: freetype > Downloading https://downloads.sf.net/project/machomebrew/Bottles/freetype-2. ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring freetype-2.5.3_1.mavericks.bottle.1.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/freetype/2.5.3_1: 60 files, 2.5M > Installing cairo dependency: fontconfig > Downloading https://downloads.sf.net/project/machomebrew/Bottles/fontconfig- ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring fontconfig-2.11.1.mavericks.bottle.2.tar.gz > /usr/local/Cellar/fontconfig/2.11.1/bin/fc-cache -frv �� /usr/local/Cellar/fontconfig/2.11.1: 448 files, 3.6M > Installing cairo dependency: pixman > Downloading https://downloads.sf.net/project/machomebrew/Bottles/pixman-0.32 ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring pixman-0.32.6.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/pixman/0.32.6: 11 files, 1.4M > Installing cairo dependency: gettext > Downloading https://downloads.sf.net/project/machomebrew/Bottles/gettext-0.1 ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring gettext-0.19.2.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz > Caveats This formula is keg-only, which means it was not symlinked into /usr/local. Mac OS X provides similar software, and installing this software in parallel can cause all kinds of trouble. OS X provides the BSD gettext library and some software gets confused if both are in the library path. Generally there are no consequences of this for you. If you build your own software and it requires this formula, you'll need to add to your build variables: LDFLAGS: -L/usr/local/opt/gettext/lib CPPFLAGS: -I/usr/local/opt/gettext/include > Summary �� /usr/local/Cellar/gettext/0.19.2: 1920 files, 18M > Installing cairo dependency: libffi > Downloading https://downloads.sf.net/project/machomebrew/Bottles/libffi-3.0. ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring libffi-3.0.13.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz > Caveats This formula is keg-only, which means it was not symlinked into /usr/local. Mac OS X already provides this software and installing another version in parallel can cause all kinds of trouble. Some formulae require a newer version of libffi· Generally there are no consequences of this for you. If you build your own software and it requires this formula, you'll need to add to your build variables: LDFLAGS: -L/usr/local/opt/libffi/lib > Summary �� /usr/local/Cellar/libffi/3.0.13: 13 files, 388K > Installing cairo dependency: glib > Downloading https://downloads.sf.net/project/machomebrew/Bottles/glib-2.40.0 ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring glib-2.40.0_1.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/glib/2.40.0_1: 410 files, 18M > Installing cairo > Downloading https://downloads.sf.net/project/machomebrew/Bottles/cairo-1.12. ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring cairo-1.12.16_1.mavericks.bottle.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/cairo/1.12.16_1: 105 files, 7.6M Si osou *py2cairo Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋk Category:Linuks päkeij Category:Libörol grafiks softwär